


In Which Sebastian is Seduced (and Isn't Sure What to Think About It)

by dionebacchus



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dionebacchus/pseuds/dionebacchus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sebastian hated his new life</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Sebastian is Seduced (and Isn't Sure What to Think About It)

Sometimes Sebastian hated his new life. 

Graduating early from Dalton had been a bitch and a half. He’d had to take oral tests as well as the written ones, counseling to ensure that yes he really wanted to leave as quickly as he could. But it was made doubly worth it when he read online about the Warblers’ scandal, something he’d been happy to stay out of. It was only out of his respect for his dancing skills that Hunter hadn’t demanded Sebastian drug himself. Sebastian was only pleased to know that he would always be the best dancer Dalton had ever seen without cheating. 

Moving to New York wasn’t difficult. His older sister had a tiny loft apartment that she was willing to share as long as he agreed to wash all the dishes and take out the trash in addition to rent. She was pleasant to live with; teaching for over ten hours a day meant he had a lot of time to study on his own and continue studying dance on his own. He desperately wanted to keep performing, but going to college on his father’s dime meant he had to choose a serious course of study and keep doing what he liked only as a hobby until he could graduate. By taking extra courses and credit, he was hoping to do it in only three instead of two. 

Some days Sebastian hated living in New York. Like the day he missed the last train and had to spend a night in an hourly motel, sleeping on his jacket and ignoring the sounds coming from the paper thin walls. Or the day he somehow managed to get his scarf stolen while he was wearing it. (He’d been so impressed with the feat that he almost forgave the theft.) But most of all he hated living in New York on the day that he found out he lived one floor above Kurt, Rachel and Santana, the three people he had never wished to see again. 

Santana had found him first, passing by each other on the way up the stairs. She had laughed for a full minute at his ugly beanie and dirty, but warm, jacket. He had scowled at her, tried to get a reason for why she was here of all places, and when he got no answer he tried to move past her. Only she hadn’t let him. Instead, she grabbed him by the ear and forced him up the stairs. He had been thrown into a warm loft, decorated well and welcoming. Well, it was welcoming until Rachel caught sight of him and let out a scream that should have brought the dogs running.  
Kurt was slightly more open with him, but there was a slight, cold sadness that hung on him like a disease. 

Sebastian had simply waved hello and bolted out the door when Santana had finally released him.  
Eventually, things became easier. He would run into Kurt and Rachel on the way out for classes, taking the train until his stop. He liked those mornings, when they were a little tired (but still very loud as far as Rachel was concerned, but she was growing on him) so they would be able to chat without any hostilities. Santana would come up in the middle of his afternoons off and sprawl on his couch reading his sister’s diary. He knew that he should stop her, but after having to clean dishes from three week before he was not feeling generous to his sister. 

Eventually he met Brody and Adam as well. When it came to Brody, he had to admit that he was already predisposed to dislike him after hearing everything that Kurt and Santana had complained about. So he couldn’t be an honest judge of the man, but safe to say that he disliked him with a passion. But his newfound truce with Rachel meant that he had to play nice if he wanted to continue being invited to Sunday night soup. 

Adam was another character entirely. Sebastian had a system when it came to most men. They were sweet or pretty enough that he would eventually charm them into his bed, an enemy (boyfriends usually fell into that one) or not really worth his time. Kurt was slowly making his own category, that of a friend, which was odd enough in itself that Kurt should be the first one on that list. But Adam was none of those. He was sweet to be sure, but he was someone’s boyfriend at the same time. And considering how much Sebastian liked listening to him speak, he certainly was worth his time. 

As April rolled in, Sebastian realized he was comfortable. He was wedged on the corner of Kurt and Rachel’s couch watching a period drama, something he would never pick himself but it was Adam’s turn to pick that night and he seemed to have a sweet spot for Austen. Kurt was next to him, his back pressed against Sebastian’s shoulder and his head tucked into Adam’s neck. Santana and Rachel were arguing in the kitchen about how spicy they should make the nachos (Santana was complaining that nothing ever tasted real to hurt and Rachel was protesting the pain done to her vocal cords.) Sebastian found himself rolling his eyes at the cheesiness of Bingley and caught a glimpse of the boys next to him. 

They were beautiful, he realized. Beautiful little enigmas that he could never figure out. He couldn’t understand why he was here of all places. Why couldn’t he have just waved past Santana and moved on with his life. He was trying to stay away from it all, the terrible things he had done the year before, the shame that the Warblers’ now carried with them. Why was he letting himself be dragged back into that world?

Adam caught his glanced and smiled at him, sweet and just a little bit sexy. Sebastian turned away from him and tried to focus on the movie. That was made impossible by Adam’s hand creeping onto his shoulder like a spider, rubbing circles into his skin and raising goose bumps with his gentle touch. Sebastian swallowed hard and jumped up, claiming the need to end the fight in the kitchen before it turned into a musical battle. 

As he chopped up a jalapeno to add to the salsa (Rachel didn’t actually stand a chance when it came to Santana) Sebastian shrugged his shoulder to get rid of the touch that lingered there. 

One week later and close to midnight found Sebastian riding the train home with Kurt. They were both exhausted from a six hour long study event at the public library, eyes aching from staring at computers for too long. They had collapsed into a seat as soon as they boarded, and Kurt’s head had dropped onto Sebastian’s shoulder as soon as they were moving. Sebastian tried to ignore it, but the feeling crept up again. A hot blush swept across his face as he felt Kurt’s breath on his neck, as well as a hand coming to rest on his knee. 

Sebastian huffed and wanted to try for a joke, but Kurt squeezed his knee lightly and hummed contently. Sebastian swallowed and bolted up, making an excuse about getting groceries before he went home and hopped off the train before Kurt could follow. 

It was a long walk home that night. 

Three days later found Sebastian finally waking up without pain in his shins for the abuse and two men standing over his bed. He shifted slowly and sat up, glancing between Kurt and Adam. 

He cleared his voice and spoke first. “Can I help you?”

Kurt sat on the bed, with the weight of his body shifting Sebastian closer to him. Adam sank down on the other, patting his knee gently. 

Kurt spoke first. “It seems as though our intentions have not been very clear to you.”

“But,” Adam added, “that may be our fault for not bringing light to this properly.”

“You see, we both seem to be in a bind,” Kurt continued. “And you seem to be the only one who can fix it.”

Sebastian frowned at them. “And just what do you mean by that?”

Adam squeezed his knee, giving Sebastian a start when he unintentionally tickled him. “We want you to be with us.” He lifted his hand to point between him and Kurt. “As in a relationship. We don’t quite know how you feel about having more than just two people, but we’re taking that chance now.”

Kurt smiled. “We understand if you just want to laugh it off, or just have a threesome-”

“Which we would be fine with,” Adam interjected. 

“But we would really like to try the boyfriends thing with you.”

Sebastian swallowed heavily, glancing between the two boys. They were both beautiful and passionate in ways that he couldn’t even begin to imagine. He huffed. “Boyfriends? What makes you think I’m any good at having one, let alone two?”

Adam grinned at him. “Well, there’s nothing like trying it out. If it doesn’t work then we’ll go back to watching Jane Austen and ignoring how hot you are.”

Sebastian laughed at that, catching Kurt’s giggle as well. He shook his head in wonder.

“Sure, why not?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm thinking of writing more for this soon. Let me know what you think!


End file.
